nathalie_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathalie Lake Wikia:Nathalie Lake - Mars Attacks!
Welcome to Nathalie Lake Wikia! A fictitious character in the 1996 science-fiction comedy, "Mars Attacks!" ''directed by Tim Burton. Her Role in the Film A ditzy fashion-talk show journalist who is later kidnapped, and experimented on by the Martians. Who Portrayed Her? Actress Sarah Jessica Parker portrayed vacuous fashion-reporter Nathalie Lake. This was her second appearance in a Tim Burton production. Her first being ''Ed Wood in 1994. From an article featured in a December 13, 1996 issue of the Reading Eagle, here's what Sarah Jessica Parker said of her character: " I wouldn't call Nathalie a serious journalist. When she goes to the Nevada desert to cover the Martian landing, Nathalie just thinks it's some sort of spectacle to attend, and she has front-row seats, naturally." Background Nathalie Lake was an American journalist, fashion-model, and television personality. She is perhaps best remembered as the hostess of her own fashion-talk show, Today in Fashion. She resided in Manhattan, New York City, which is where her show was filmed. She owned a female Chihuahua, which she named Poppy. Nathalie personality can best be described as ditzy, vacuous. When it came to her show, she demanded perfection in her appearance. She was known for her large wardrobe of jackets, and shoes. Her clothes were often sexually suggestive in nature, with bright, and flashy colors. Her show consisted of interviewing famous guests, while seated in a polka-dotted ball chair. Nathalie's Chihuahua was even featured on her shows, often seen lying in her lap. Though she was never married, she was however romantically involved with Global News Network (GNN) anchorman, Jason Stone. Nathalie lived with him in his New York City apartment, each worked for different news affiliates. Jason delivered hard news, while Nathalie brought entertainment. Their relationship wasn't typical of the usual loving couple, for they were always competing with each other to see who could receive the highest ratings on television. If things weren't going her way, Nathalie would often take her anger out on Jason in an attempt to make herself feel better. Jason struggled to keep Nathalie satisfied. He loved her, but at the same time he loved himself, thinking more of his career than his girlfriend. The same can be said of Nathalie Lake. She planned to interview as many famous celebrities as possible in order to receive a large lump sum of money, and make a household name out of herself, and her show. One celebrity in particular really swept her off her feet. His name was Donald Kessler, a British astronautics professor, and president's aid. With his good looks, and vast knowledge of outer space, Nathalie fell head-over-heels for this handsome pipe smoking gentleman. Unbeknownst to Nathalie, he had always been a big admirer of her show, and had claimed to have had a kind of "schoolboy" crush on her for what seemed like ages. Jason, who saw it all unfold live got very jealous of his girlfriend's flirtatious behavior, even claiming that the professor had "copped a feel". When the Martians performed a successful broadcast signal intrusion of the network, the pair held each other as if they were lovers. Fast-forward to the Nevada desert in the town of Pahrump, where thousands of spectators have gathered in order to get their first glimpse of the little, green men from the red planet. Nathalie, and Jason were both present for this momentous occasion. Nathalie never really planned on doing any serious reporting for this trip, as she felt her ratings were already through the roof as the result of just simply being present at the event. Nathalie wore a hat that looked ironically similar to that of a Martians' flying saucer. She stood from atop a Today in Fashion style news van, with her Chihuahua in her arms, reporting on the event as it unfolded live on national television as millions watched in curiosity, and amusement. When it became clear that the Martians weren't all they were cracked up to be, they went on a rampage killing anything, and everyone in sight. It all began once a hippie released a dove, and after that all hell broke lose as they slaughtered reporters, and military personnel alike. During the chaos, Nathalie was thrown from atop her news van, smashing into the hot, dry desert sand. Jason, witnessing her fall leapt from atop his own respective news van in an attempt to aid in the rescue of his girlfriend. Dodging crossfire from both the Martians, and the military, he successfully came to within mere feet of Nathalie, army-crawling the rest of the way. This act of curious certainly made him worthy of Nathalie's love, but unfortunately he was too late. Just as their hands interlocked with one another, a Martian came along and vaporized Jason Stone into nothing more than a smoldering, green skeleton without a hand. Nathalie held his severed hand long enough to realize that there was no one on the receiving end, and dropped it right in front of her Chihuahua. Poppy came along, grasping it between her teeth just as Nathalie was looking up. Once Nathalie saw what was left of her boyfriend, she fainted smacking the desert floor. After their onslaught was over, the Martians were ready to flee the desert, leaving the massacre behind. So they took a few mementos. Nathalie's handbag with its lipstick, and other goodies. Her Chihuahua, still clutching the severed hand of Jason Stone, and of course they couldn't forget to take Nathalie along for the ride. Aboard the mother ship, the Martians removed Nathalie's long, shiny silver dress, and locked her away in a giant, glass bubble, along with Poppy. Once she awakens from her stupor, she finds herself in a glass bubble wearing nothing but a flashy silver bikini, and boots. She cradles her Chihuahua as the Martian leader casually flips through an issue of Playboy magazine. When he finishes, he looks over at his hostages in shocking delight. After an unspecified amount of time, we see a Martian walking through the control room, and into the operating room holding a glass jar that appears to be filled with fluid, Once he approaches the near-naked body, other Martians surrounding it slowly move away. He leans in closer, and closer with the jar until the faint barking of a Chihuahua can be heard in the background. It is revealed to be Poppy, who by this time has been grafted at the base of Nathalie's neck by a series of metal staples. She barks, as Nathalie's head screams from inside the jar. It is only a matter of time before Nathalie finds that she's been grafted at the base of her Chihuahua's neck in a similar fashion. Donald Kessler also falls victim to the Martians, becoming another one of their guinea pigs. He finds himself becoming nothing more than a reanimated severed head, with his organs dangling to his side, pumping to keep him alive. Jason Stone's hand was also successfully reanimated. Nathalie meets Donald for a second time aboard the mother ship. In a different bodily state, the pair flirt as they had done earlier on Today in Fashion. Becoming more, and more acquainted with one another. When Slim Whitman's "Indian Love Call" is the key to saving the human race, the mother ship begins to lose control, and veer toward the ocean at an alarming rate of speed. Nathalie, and Donald are on borrowed time, and must be quick in expressing their love for one another. As their severed heads roll around on the mother ship floor, Donald wishes things had been different for the two of them, while Nathalie agrees, telling him that she loves him. Donald replies saying he loves her as well. The couple engage in their one, and only kiss before the mother ship plunges into the ocean killing everyone aboard, and sinking to the bottom of the sea. Personal Details Name: Nathalie "West" (in the original screenplay), "Lake" (in the movie) Portrayed by: Sarah Jessica Parker Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 26 (in the original screenplay), 31 (in the movie) Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Marital Status: Never married. In a relationship with Jason Stone, and briefly involved with Donald Kessler Occupation: Journalist, Fashion-model, and Television personality Hostess of: MTV: Unplugged (in the original screenplay), Today in Fashion (in the movie) Nationality: American Residence: New York City (Manhattan) Hobbies: Reporting, Interviews, Makeup, Flashy Clothes, High ratings, and Media attention Personality: Ditzy, Vacuous, Dim-Witted, and Brainless Quotes the mother ship lands "It is an awesome sight...the giant spacecraft glinting in the Nevada sun like a giant...hubcap" her Chihuahua "All these people...all of them here to see you!" Donald Kessler "I'm speaking with Professor Donald Kessler. He's the chairman of the American Academy of Astronautics" the door of the mother ship is opened "A silver ramp is coming out, like a giant tongue" Donald Kessler aboard the mother ship "Were you flirting with me on the show? Because, if you were, I just want you to know that I liked it" Jason Stone "Well, I can't help it if your people are too slow" Jason Stone (over the phone) "Listen to me, this is big. President Dale is cutting into my show today" Professor Kessler "Isn't it weird that we sent a space probe to Mars, and we didn't even find anyone?" Trivia In the screenplay, when Nathalie Lake is informed that she will be covering the Martians' landing, she dances. Though this was left out of the movie, Sarah Jessica Parker is seen dancing in the film's trailer. Nathalie's interview with Donal Kessler was supposed to be even longer than what was portrayed in the movie. In the movie, Nathalie's pet Chihuahua was actually owned by Lisa Marie Smith, who portrayed The Martian Girl. The Chihuahua featured in the film was actually named Poppy. According to The Imagine Film List, actress Kate Hudson was voted most likely to portray the character of Nathalie Lake. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse